staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 47; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 48; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Wielki skok (Can I Do It? The Big Jump); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Słowenia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Urodziny Kubusia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Orliki gola; magazyn sportowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Teleranek; magazyn dla nastolatków; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Pies na wagę brylantów (Diamond Dog Caper); komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Mark Stouffer; wyk.:Mark Stouffer, French Stewart, Kelly Perine; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Chopin2010. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Ostry dyżur Jedynki; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg (studio); STEREO 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg ; STEREO 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Sekretne życie słoni - odc. 1 (The sekret life of elephant. Sekretne życie słoni); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 16:53 Orlen Team przed Rajdem Dakar - 2010; felieton; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 29 - Egzamin - txt - str.777; (również w TVP HD); serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 88; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mała Syrenka - Fantastyczny wypad, odc. 14 (Eel - electric City); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:20 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13 - txt - str.777; (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Przewodnik po Rozlewisku - odc. 12/13; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Pod jemiołą (Under the Mistletoe) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); reż.:George Mendeluk; wyk.:Jaime Ray Newman, Michael Shanks, Conan Graham; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Uczta kinomana - Zakochać się (Falling in Love); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Ulu Grosbard; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Meryl Streep, Harvey Keitel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Kolekcja kinomana - Psychoza 3 (Psycho 3); thriller kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Anthony Perkins; wyk.:Anthony Perkins, Diana Scarwid, Jeff Fahey, Roberta Maxwell, Hugh Gillin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 TELEZAKUPY 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Nie tylko dla pań - Oazy wśród lodu (Water Pleasure: Ice Oases The Hot Baths of Icleand); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Ostoja - odc. 83; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 706; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 356 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 357 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (53) Marcin Perchuć i Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Tarkine. Zapomniana kraina. (Tarkine - The forgottem Wilderness); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (1999); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Macho - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Trentino - Alto Adige. Alpejska Górna Adyga (2); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Wigilijny show (Scrooged); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Richard Donner; wyk.:Jim Murray, Lee Majors, John Forsythe, Karen Allen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1692 - txt - str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1087 Synowa O'Kay; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - 16 urodziny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 389 Zaręczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Wojna Światów; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Świat bez tajemnic - Rodzinne dylematy Windsorów (Prince William and Prince Harry Into the Future); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (58); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Bridget Jones, W pogoni za rozumem (Bridget Jones, The Edge of Reason) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, USA (2004); reż.:Beeban Kidron; wyk.:Renée Zellweger Zellweger, Hugh Grant, Colin Firth; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - ekstrasy; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:14 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Dolina Kreatywna - (43); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 7/24 (My Name is Earl ep. 6); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Windykatorzy (The Collectors); film akcji kraj prod.Kanada (1999); reż.:Sidney J. Furie; wyk.:Casper Van Dien, Rick Fox, Catherine Oxenberg; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News Odcinek: 172 7:15 Produkcje Myszki Miki Odcinek: 5 7:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 2 8:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 3 8:45 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 23 9:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 24 9:45 90210 Odcinek: 15 10:45 Pierwsza liga III: Powrót do źródeł 13:00 Dzień bałwana 14:45 Jerycho Odcinek: 5 15:45 Jerycho Odcinek: 6 16:45 Kabarety 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 329 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 13. posterunek Odcinek: 25 20:00 Bestia Odcinek: 3 21:00 Kości Odcinek: 3 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:05 Układy Odcinek: 4 23:05 Trzech cwaniaków 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 376 4:50 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Co za tydzień 12:10 Teraz albo nigdy! Odcinek: 39 Sezon: 4 13:05 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 9 14:05 Mam talent Odcinek: 2 15:25 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 7 15:55 Zebra z klasą 18:00 Niania Odcinek: 115 Sezon: 8 18:30 Niania Odcinek: 116 Sezon: 8 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Jeniec: Jak daleko nogi poniosą Odcinek: 1 21:40 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 22:35 39 i pół Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 3 23:40 Ekspres pod lawiną 1:25 Uwaga! 1:45 Nocne granie 3:05 Nic straconego 5:35 Uwaga! TVP Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1773; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1774; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1775; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1776; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 691; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno - ŚWIĘTA ZA PASEM; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Milusiaki - Jezioro Białej Perły (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1060* Hartowny blefuje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (53) Marcin Perchuć i Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła p. w. św. Jadwigi Śląskiej w Gdańsku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 1/13 - Spotkanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Smak tradycji - Adwent; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Wierzyli, że wrócą...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Zaproszenie - Sanna wokół Zwierzyńca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Mirosław Bałka - polski rzeźbiarz z wystawą w Londynie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Szansa na Sukces - Justyna Steczkowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 692; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 35/57 Buli naprawiacz, Pojedynek (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 13* Tak zginął; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:05 "Wyspa Brel" - piosenki Jacquesa Brela; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Duch z Canterville; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski; wyk.:Czesław Wołłejko, Anna Wojciechowska, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jan Ciecierski, Grzegorz Minkiewicz, Witold Dębicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Turów Zgorzelec - Asseco Prokom Gdynia; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 692; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno - ŚWIĘTA ZA PASEM; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 35/57 Buli naprawiacz, Pojedynek (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 13* Tak zginął; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Sanna wokół Zwierzyńca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1060* Hartowny blefuje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 1/13 - Spotkanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Wierzyli, że wrócą...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Rozmowy na temat... - Mirosław Bałka - polski rzeźbiarz z wystawą w Londynie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info 07:00 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 07:15 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 U fryzjera; magazyn; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:45 MotoSzał; STEREO 15:00 Domowa rewolucja; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:00 W stronę świata; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sonderaktion Krakau; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:53 Chwyty codzienne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:02 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:04 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:31 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 00:54 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:28 W stronę świata; magazyn; STEREO 01:52 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:11 U fryzjera; magazyn; STEREO 02:35 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:59 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 03:23 Domowa rewolucja; magazyn; STEREO 03:47 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sonderaktion Krakau; STEREO 04:07 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:31 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO TVP Kultura 07:05 Jak to się robi; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Marcel Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 11; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Skarby Filmoteki - Maraton; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Tadeusz Makarczyński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Siedem życzeń - odc. 1/7 - Rademenes; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Dymek; wyk.:Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabella Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki, Renata Berger, Artur Barcis, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jacek Romańczuk, Wanda Kwietniewska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Mścisław Rostropowicz (Mstislav Roztropovich in memoriam); balet kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Braciszek (The Kid Brother); komedia kraj prod.USA (1927); reż.:Ted Wilde, J.A. Howe, Harold Lloyd, Lewis Milestone; wyk.:Harold Lloyd, Frank Lanning, Olin Francis, Jobyna Ralston; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Krzysztof Penderecki - Sinfonietta per archi; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Polowanie na muchy; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Skarżanka, Daniel Olbrychski, Józef Pieracki, Irena Dziedzic, acek Fedorowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Teatr Telewizji - Apetyt na czereśnie; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Romuald Szejd; wyk.:Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Piotr Fronczzewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z... Krystyną Sienkiewicz (cz.1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Klub profesora Tutki - O kobiecie interesującej; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Celina Kubicówna, Kazimierz Opaliński, Krystyna Feldman, Zygmunt Zintel, Czesław Przybyła, Maciej Glinka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Niedziela z... Krystyną Sienkiewicz (cz.2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 To jest twój nowy syn; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Jerzy Zarzycki; wyk.:Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Bogumił Kobiela, Wojciech Pokora, Czesław Wołłejko, Danuta Szaflarska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Niedziela z... Krystyną Sienkiewicz (cz.3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Trylogia Krystyny Sienkiewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Niedziela z... Krystyną Sienkiewicz (cz.4); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Retroinspekcja czyli stare i nowe pomysły Krystyny Sienkiewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Huzar (Le Hussard sur le toit); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (1995); reż.:Jean-Paul Rappeneau; wyk.:Juliette Binoche, Olivier Martinez, Pierre Arditi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Młody Muzyk Roku 2009 - Chanelle Bednarczyk; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Telekino nocą - Pieśń dla Rebeki; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Norah Mc Gettigan; wyk.:Gemma Doorly, Ronny Koreli, Katarzyna Chmura, Tom Liam Houricam; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Oczyszczenie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kino nocne - Człowiek z przeszłością (Out of the past); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1947); reż.:Jacques Tourneur; wyk.:Robert Mitchum, Jane Greer, Kirk Douglas, Rhonda Fleming; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Madonny Polskie - Matka Boska Częstochowska; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 13 "Przemijanie i trwanie"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 14 "Kaplica początku i końca"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zaginiony okręt Wikingów (Lost Secret of the Viking Ship); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Zakamarki Przeszłości - Szukajcie a znajdziecie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 13 pierwszych dni - 20 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Historia i film - Przesłuchanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Przesłuchanie; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos, Agnieszka Holland, Anna Romantowska, Bożena Dykiel, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Krzysztof Gosztyła; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Historia i film - Przesłuchanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Przystań "Ocalenie"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Opowieść wigilijna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 300 % normy - odc. 50; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Piraci - odc. 9 (Pirates); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Popołudniowy Uniwersytet Telewizji Łatwej, Lekkiej i - Wykład 7; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Królowa (The Queen Mother: A Woman of her Century); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Czas honoru - odc. 5 Pieczęć Trzeciej Rzeszy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Tajemnice Doliny Nilu - odc. 3; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Opowieść wigilijna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Zakamarki Przeszłości - Szukajcie a znajdziecie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Konfrontacja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Pułkownik Dąbek. Obrona Gdyni 1939; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Przystań "Ocalenie"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Czas honoru - odc. 6 Pawiak; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Polacy na Syberii - Syberyjskie Ateny; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Turów Zgorzelec - Asseco Prokom Gdynia; STEREO 09:25 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: mecz o 3 miejsce; STEREO 11:20 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu - Klempel x 236; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: FINAŁ; STEREO 13:55 Ze sportowego archiwum - 3 minuty wielkiego sportu - RPA przed Mundialem; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn); STEREO 15:15 Lahti moja Miłość; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (bieg pościgowy kobiet); STEREO 16:55 FIFA World Cup - 2010; magazyn; STEREO 17:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - CCC Polkowice; STEREO 20:05 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: mecz o 3 miejsce; STEREO 21:25 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: FINAŁ; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn); STEREO 00:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce - Dania-Polska; STEREO 09:20 Braciszek; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Gilotyna - odc. 22; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 dz. II cz. 2; STEREO 13:05 Gotowi na ślub - odc. 11; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Siostry - odc. 7/13 - Cygańska córka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 389 Zaręczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (supergigant mężczyzn); STEREO 16:55 Domisie - Urodziny Kubusia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 29 - Egzamin; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (90) Statek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Szukanie szukanie w drodze poznawanie - Film o profesorze Krzysztofie Matyjaszewskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Maja Ostaszewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Grzegorz Sikora, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Talar, Mariusz Jakus, Joanna Orzeszkowa; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Michel Legrand - koncert w Sali Kongresowej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia